thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Widerspenstigen Waggons
Die Widerspenstigen Waggons, oder auch einfach Güterwagen (Troublesome Trucks/'Foolish Freight Cars') sind die lebendigen Güterwagen. Sie werden so genannt, da sie ziemlich allen Lokomotiven außer Edward, Stepney, Hiro und Salty gerne Streiche spielen. Die meisten Unfälle der Eisenbahn wurden von ihnen verursacht. Seittdem jedoch Douglas den gehässigen Bremswagen und Oliver S.C. Ruffey, ihren Anführer, auseinandergezogen hatte, fürchten sich die Güterwagen vor ein paar Lokomotiven. Es gab jedoch auch Zwischenfälle, an denen die Lokomotive genauso beteiligt war, wie die Güterwagen. Etwa als Diesel eine dritte Chance auf Sodor bekam und so viele Güterwagen ziehen wollte, wie möglich und letzten Endes due Kupplung brach. Sie baten auch Percy darum, ihnen mit einer widerlichen Barkasse namens Bulstrode zu helfen, um letzten Endes in ihn zu fallen und ihn zu beschädigen, woraufhin dieser an den Strand verbannt wurde. Biografie Als Thomas und Edward ihre Aufgaben getauscht haben, wurde Thomas von den Güterwagen Gordons Berg hinuntergeschoben, bis er auf einem Abstellgleis zum Stehen kam. Dann legten sie James rein und brachten ihn zum Entgleisen. Als James nach dem Beschädigen der Bremsleitunng eine zweite was Chance bekam, versuchten die Güterwagen, erneut mit ihm zu spielen. Die hinteren Güterwagen kuppelten sich ab und rollten den Berg hinunter, sodass James zurücksetzen musste. Später schoben sie ihn in ein paar Teerwagen. In der zweiten Staffel fuhren die Güterwagen mit ihren Schandtaten fort, als sie sich nicht von DIesel vom Abstellgleis bewegenlassen wollten. Dadurch sind sie auseinandergebrochen und entgleist, was Diesel alles weggräumen musste. Dabei wurde er dann auch noch durch ein Lied der Güterwagen noch saurer gemacht. Diesel beschuldigte dann Duck dafür, den Güterwagen Spitznamen für Gordon, James und Henry zu gebem, woraufhin dieser zu Edward geschickt wurde. Aber als er ihn einen Berg hochschob, lösten sich die Güterwagen und schoben Duck in einen Frisörladen, sowie Percy ins Meer, James zu Erschöpfung und Percy auf einen Bremswagen. Sie schubsten Thomas über einen Steg, nachdem sie es James nicht heimzahlen konnten, dass er sie herumgestoßen hatte und Oliver schoben sie in den Graben der Drehscheibe. Als letzterer zurück aus der Werkstatt kam, machten sich doe Güterwagen über ihn lustig, bis Oliver ihren Anführer S.C. Ruffey auseinanderzog und sich damit den Respekt der Güterwagen verdiente. Die Güterwagen zogen Thomas einen Berg hinunter, sodass die Fracht auf Salty und James landete. Die Güterwagen machten sich über James lustig, nachdem dieser sie in eine Schneewehe geschoben hatte. Als das Fuhrpack einen neuen Musikpavillon bauen wollte, weigerten sich die Güterwagen, von Percy geschoben zu werden, bis dieser seinen „Ich-hab-das-Sagen"-Pfiff einsetzte. Sie waren lange Zeit daraufhin brav, aber bald schon kamen sie zurück und zogen Thomas und Percy einen Berg hinunter und trieben Stephen in die Enge, woraufhi dieser im Bergwerk von Ulfstead eingeschlossen wurde. Thomas fuhr einmal zu heftig gegen ein paar Güterwagen und sogrte für eine Menge Chaos, aber um Ärger zu vermeiden, schob Thomas die Schuld auf eine imaginäre Lokomotive namens Geoffrey. Die Güterwagen lachten auch Den aus, als dieser im Steinbruch Mavis vertreten solle. Persönlichkeit „Jede kluge Lokomotive weiß, dass man Güterwagen nicht trauen kann". Von allen Arten von Rollmaterial sind die Güterwagen die mit Abstand rebellischsten der Eisenbahn. Die meisten von ihnen lieben es, Ärger zu bereiten und sich den Anweisungen ihrer Lokomotiven zu widersetzen. Auch wenn eine Lokomotive einen schlechten Tag hatte, einen Fehler gemacht hatte oder leicht provozierbar ist, dann setzten die Güterwagen noch einen drauf, und singen Spottlieder, geben alberne Spitznamen, halten den Zug zurück, stoßen ihn herum oder kichern permanent. Aber generell haben die Streiche der Güterwagen damit zu tun, wie sie von ihren Lokomotiven behandelt werden. Viele Unfälle der Güterwagen sind tatsächlich Racheaktionen durch falsches Behandeln; Die Güterwagen schmieden dann ihre Pläne, es den Lokomotiven heimzuzahlen, die dann damit enden, dass der Zug entgleist, beschädigt oder gleich zerstört wird. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In Percy's Predicament for example, Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and causing Percy to crash. In Oliver Owns Up, the trucks refused for Oliver to take them and demanded Duck, Donald or Douglas instead. Den Güterwagen ist eine Lokomotive so gut wie eine andere und so lassen sie auch zum Beispiel ihre Wut, die ihnen James eingebracht hat, an Thomas aus. Von der dreizehnten bis zur sechzehnten Staffel waren Güterwagen schnell genervt, verhielten sich aber ungewöhnlich brav. Seit König der Schienen sind sie aber erneut ungehorsam und sorgen stets für Ärger, Unfälle eingeschlossen. Basis Die offenen Güterwagen sind 5- und 7-Plank-Waggons. In Zwei der Güterwagen aus Auf großer Reise basieren auf hölzernen 2-Bar Schieferwagen. Bemalung In der Railway Series und Modellserie hatten Güterwagen viele Bemalungen wie Braun, Schwarz, Grün, Orange, Rpsa, Blau oder Gelb. Von Staffel 17 bis 19 waren sie alle nur Grau, darunter hell und dunkel. 17 Seit Staffel 20 giebt es hier aber wieder Varianten in Weiß, Sahnefarbend oder schwarz. Güterwagen, die sich im Privatbesitz befinden, sind individuell bemalt. Auftritte Synchronsprecher Trivia * Die meisten Güterwagen haben keine Namen, nur die, die sich in Privatbesitz befinden wie S.C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay oder Old Bennett. * Obwohl das amerikanische für Wort für Güterwagen (Freight) Car ist, werden Güterwagen seit der sechsten Staffel mit der britischen Bezeichnung Trucks angesprochen. * Das hochgepitschte Lachen der Güterwagen in der klassischen Serie waren die Stimmen von Junior Campbell und Mike O'Donnell, womit die Güterwagen technisch gesehen die ersten Charaktere mit eigenen Synchronsprechern waren. ** In der englischen Version der zwölften Staffel wurden die Stimmen der Güterwagen ebenfalls hochgepitscht. * In der ersten Staffel hatten die Güterwagen Augen und Mund einzelnd aufgeklebt, wie Annie und Clarabel. Dadurch waren die Emotionen jedoch etwas eingeschränkt. * Die Widerspenstigen Güterwagen haben in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 2: *** Die Güterwagen bekamen Tongesichter wie auch die Lokomotiven, auch wenn ein paar Staffel 1-Güterwagen noch ab und zu gesehen wurden. ** Stafffel 12: *** Alle Güterwagen haben das gleiche Gesicht-Design. ** Staffel 13: *** Auch wenn die Gesichter noch prinzipell gleich sind, haben einige nun andere Nasenformen. *** Die offenen Güterwagen sind höher. *** Nur die schwarzen und grauen Güterwagen haben Gesichter. ** Staffel 14: *** Keine Güterwagen haben mehr Gesichter. ** Staffel 16: *** Die schwarzen und grauen Güterwagen bekommen wieder Gesichter. ** König der Schienen: *** Alle Güterwagen mit Gesichtern sind nun grau. *** Die Gesichter sind wieder alle identisch. ** Staffel 20: *** Die geschlossenen Güterwagen haben wieder Gesichter. ** Auf großer Reise: *** Kesselwagen und Salzwagen haben wieder Gesichter. *** Aufgestufte Schmalspur-Schieferwagen wurden eingeführt, die komplett neue Gesichter haben. * Die Güterwagen hatten eine viel größere Rolle im Original-Skript von Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive. * Von Emily weiß alles besser aus Staffel 9 bis König der Schienen haben die Güterwagen keine Unfälle verursacht und zwischen der zwölften Staffel und besagtem Special hatten sie auch keine Sprechrollen. * Laut dem Railway Series-Buch Oliver the Western Engine sind Schotter-Güterwagen die schlimmsten von allen. * Gesichtsmasken von S.C. Ruffey, Toad, Bulstrode und dem gehässigen Bremswagen waren auf anderen Güterwagen. * Zwischen Staffel 8 und 19 waren nur die offenen Güterwage die widerspenstigen. * In beiden englischen Versionen der CGI-Serie haben die Güterwagen amerikanische Dialekte, bis auf einen Güterwagen mit britischem Akzent in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks. * Von Staffel 1 bis 5 wurden die Güterwagen aus Tenmille Spur 1-Kits gebaut. * Zwei Originalgesichter von Güterwagen gehören nun Twitter-User ThomasTankMerch. * Die Capsule Plarail-Güterwagen sind umbemalte JNR Tora55000-type-Modelle. Waren Galerie Datei:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.png|Einige Güterwagen in Thomas and the Trucks Datei:TroublesomeTrucksRS6.png|Güterwagen lösen sich von James in Troublesome Trucks Datei:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.png Datei:DirtyWorkRS1.png|Duck ist sauer auf die Güterwagen in Dirty Work Datei:DirtyWorkRS2.png Datei:ToadStandsByRS1.png|Einige privat-besetzte Güterwagen Datei:BulstrodeRS6.png|Von Clive Spong illustriert Datei:Thomas1979Annual2.jpg|Ein paar Güterawgen von Edgar Hodges Datei:ThomasandtheTrucks1979Annual.png en:Troublesome Trucks es:Furgones Problemáticos he:קרונות טורדניים ja:いじわる貨車・いたずら貨車 pl:Nieznośne Wagony ru:Вредные вагоны Kategorie:Güterwagen Kategorie:Rollmaterial Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Andere Eisenbahnen Kategorie:Das Festland Kategorie:Afrika Kategorie:Brasilien Kategorie:China